I'm Sorry
by SugarNinja3
Summary: This is about the course of Sasuke and Naruto's lives. Mainly Naruto. Some spoilers. Slight Sasunaru. Gomen, I'm not good at summaries. Please enjoy! :)


**Warning: Sasunaru if you want to think that. Possible mind explosions from my crappy writing. Hehe yeah, I don't think I'm that good, but that's up to you guys! This is my first story, but I think it's worth reading! Also: Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did, but I don't. So there!** **I'm always looking for constructive criticism. So please, feel free to review! I'd appreciate it. :)**

* * *

There was a small, orange-clad ninja walking around Konoha. He always had a bright smile on his face. People thought that he was always happy. it pissed some people off. It pissed one person in particulate off the most, however. Uchiha Sasuke was a broody little seven-year-old. Well, he had reason to be this depressed. His clan had been killed by his elder brother the previous year. Anyway, back to our happy-go-lucky, orange, seven year old. Uzumaki Naruto had lost his parents at an age even earlier than the young Uchiha. He was born, and his parents weren't there. They died too earlier for him to remember them. Anyway, back to the future. Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill of an empty house. It was a clear day. He sighed. Then, along came Naruto, running from Umino Iruka and another Chunín. "NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Iruka. Naruto was always causing trouble like this. Sasuke just shook his head.

Later that day, Sasuke found Naruto sitting by the river and crying. "What's wrong with you, dobe?" Asked the raven. He was a bit concerned. "Nothing is, teme! I hate you!" Sasuke came over and sat by Naruto. "No, something's wrong. Tell me, or I'll hit you!" Sasuke threatened. "There's nothing-" NARUTO was interrupted when Sasuke hit his arm. "Why are you crying, Naruto?" Sasuke said, his voice and eyes softer now. He knew how it felt to be alone. "The villagers were calling me a monster again…" Sasuke just sat there in silence. After a while, he grabbed Naruto's hand. "Its going to be okay, dobe, it's going to be okay." They comforted each other then.

Six years later, Umino Iruka announced the teams. "Cell Seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," at this point, Naruto got up and cheered. He'd had a crush on Sakura since last year! "And Uchiha Sasuke." The pink haired kunoichi cheered this time. Sasuke just sighed. Little did the team know what they would be going through in the next couple of years.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. "Stop! Come back! Please!" They were at the Valley of the End. "If you win against me in a fight, I'll come back. If you lose, I'll go. Deal?" "Deal!" Yelled Naruto. He'd beat Sasuke no matter what! They fought for hours. Finally, Sasuke knocked Naruto out. "Sorry, dobe." Sasuke whispered. He leaned down, and kissed his best friend's forehead. "Ursuratonkachi." Sasuke said. It was raining and he couldn't tell if he was crying, or if it was just the rain.

Three years. It had been three years since Sasuke had left. Three years of training, missions, and sadness. He was going to bring Sasuke home. Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, and him were finding him. A part of the building exploded. They ran towards it. "Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke had gotten taller, handsomer. "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'Who the hell is that kid that's with them? Is he my replacement?' Sasuke thought. He smirked. 'Let's test him.' Sasuke took out his katana*. He leapt down. He landed right beside Naruto. Sakura gasped. Sai eased into a defensive position. Sasuke raised his katana. "Sorry, dobe." Sasuke whispered in his ear. He glanced at Sai, then brought his katana down, as if to stab Naruto in the back (Hehe. Stab him in the back.) Sai stopped it with a kunai knife. Sai snarled at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked. "Goodbye, dobe." He left as fast as he came. Everyone visibly relaxed. 'I'll bring you back, Sasuke. I will.' Thought Naruto.

"Naruto, I have some news for you." Tsunade said, calmly. "What is it, old hag?" Asked Naruto, irritated. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He kept having nightmares about Sasuke. "It's about Sasuke." Naruto instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it? Is it good?!" "Calm down, Naruto. We got word from an ANBU squad. Apparently, Sasuke has killed Ororchimaru and is on the move." "Where was he last seen?!" Tsunade sighed. "He was last spotted at the Valley of the End*."

~~~~~~~Quick Note~~~~~~~~

_I understand that this next part didn't (or hasn't happened). Please don't give me crap about it. I made this part up. _

_~~~~~~~End Note~~~~~~~~~~_

Naruto was at the Valley of the End. He sighed as he recalled the events of what happened last time he was here. He had fought Sasuke. "Sasuke?" He called. "Are you here?" "Yeah, I am." replied Sasuke. "I don't want to fight. Not yet, at least." Sasuke said, calmly. "I have one question: why do you keep coming after me?" Naruto's eyes widened. "It's because… because you're my best friend! I love you like a brother! I wanted to die when you left! I thought it was my fault! I still blame myself for you leaving. Maybe… maybe if I had been a better friend. Maybe if I had tried harder to stop you. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry." Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. He was truly shocked. "No. No, no, no!" Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt angry. He charged towards Naruto with a Chidori. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP NARUTO! I HATE YOU!" He blasted a hole in Naruto's chest before he had time to dodge it. "Sasuke…" Naruto murmured. "Sasuke… I forgive you. I'm sorry. I… I lo-" Naruto collapsed. "You what?! Naruto! Don't fall asleep! Please! I'm sorry, Naruto! I'm sorry! You're my best friend! I love you, Naruto!" Naruto opened his beatiful blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you. Goodbye, Sasuke. I love you, too. Tell the others I said goodbye, okay? Bye, Sasuke. I hope we can be better friends in our next lives. I'd rather die than live without you." Sasuke felt tears pour down his face. Naruto closed his eyes for the last time. He died with a smile on his face. "NARUTO!" Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto. "It's all my fault… I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry. I love you." Sasuke felt his heart break. "Naruto… Naruto…" he whispered. Then, Sakura and Sai came running up. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke hated her. She didn't understand. He had killed him. Why was she crying? He hates her. Sai just stood there, in shock. "Naruto-kun…" whispered Sai. He walked over to Sasuke and punched him in the face. "You BASTARD!" Sai whispered. Sasuke didn't even try to fight back. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry…" "All he wanted to do was bring you home! And you killed him! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura was sobbing and wailing.

It had been 2 years since the incident. "I hear he killed the Uzumaki kid!" "Good riddance! That kids was a monster anyway." "I'd expect no less from an Uchiha!" People were still talking about it. Sasuke had pleaded guilty. Tsunade had known that Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. Sasuke got one year of torture. He was out, and he was going to visit Naruto and Kakashi. He got to the memorial stone. "Hey, Naruto, Kakashi. How are you guys? I'm doing ok." Sasuke had special plans for that night. "I'm gonna join you guys soon. Don't worry. I'll be jumping from your favorite place, Naruto!" Sasuke had wished that he had gotten the Death Penalty. Oh well. It would all end tonight anyway.

That night, Uchiha Sasuke was found, dead at the base of the Hokage mountains.

HEADLINE: LAST REMAINING UCHIHA COMMITS SUICIDE 2 YEARS AFTER KILLING BEST FRIEND.

~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~

Did ya like it? I hope you did!

katana* = the word for sword in Japan.

I appreciate reviews. :) thanks for reading!

~ Cordiddles! (Cordiddles is my nickname.)


End file.
